obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge
Edge is an unclassified gamia user, the leader of Litilnumia, and the leading antagonist in Obsolete Souls™. Profile Appearance Edge is a youthful man with a light complexion, blue hair, and red eyes. He wears a suit of all white armor, with a grey body suit underneath. On his back he wears a grey cape. Various parts of Edge's attire are stained with blood. Personality Edge has a calm demeanor paired with a spark of insanity. He has a massive amount of confidence in himself, and doesn't seem to worry about most things. He looks down upon others, and doesn't care about anything outside of his ambition. Edge has a strong bond with his sister Hope, and it extends to the rest of Litilnumia. Edge doesn't seem to dislike anyone in particular unless their proving to be an obstacle at that point time. Story (contains spoilers) Edge grew up in a church with his younger sister, Hope. The condition, and location of the church are unknown. At the beginning of Obsolete Souls™ Edge, Hope, and Innocent travel to Lestormine in order to close on a deal with Dig Furn, and retrieve 2 Galaxy Kites. The 1st Galaxy Kite was in Dig Furn’s possession, but the 2nd was in the possession of King Absen’s son, sir Adon. Edge tasked Hope, and Innocent with retrieving the 2nd Galaxy Kite, but In the process of getting the 2nd Galaxy Kite, Hope kills Sir Adon. (Sir Adon wore one of the Galaxy Kites as a pendant around his neck.) Innocent rushes to the Lestormine Pub to tell Edge that Hope made this tragic mistake, but Edge shows no signs of worry, and has Innocent sit in on the rest of his conversation with Dig Furn. As Edge and Dig Furn finish their conversation, Billy and Denzel enter the pub. Billy, and Denzel approach the bar next to Edge, and they have casual small talk. After Edge deducts who Billy actually is, Edge tells Innocent to advise Hope to hide the body in the Lestormine Inn. After Billy and Denzel finish up at the pub, Edge refers them to the Inn where Hope hid Adon’s body. Afterwards, Edge and Hope leave Innocent to his own tasks, and they leave Lestormine to travel to Ravinan via Ship. On their journey to Ravinan they come across the Cimmerian. Seeing that this new vessel is greater than theirs, they decide to board the ship with the intentions of taking it for themselves. Edge and Hope are let onto the Cimmerian to be greeted by Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach. A young man named Cody approaches Edge from behind, and Edge kills him after Cody questions his arrival. Edge demands the ship, and gives the current crew a small amount of time to discuss options for trade, and survival. Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach go to the bottom of the ship, leaving Edge and Hope on the deck. Hope leaves Edge to follow them into the ship. While Edge patiently waits on the deck of the Cimmerian, a group of Sea Haegans jump aboard the ship. Edge kills the Sea Haegans with brute force in a violent manner. Soon after, Billy, Tamara, and Zach walked onto the ship deck. Edge lightly battles with the three of them until the ship reaches land. In an attempt to gain their trust, Edge brought them to Stobon at their request. However, this gesture didn’t gain any trust from the Cimmerian crew. Edge becomes serious about harming them which causes Zach to hide his appearance using light gamia out of fear for his life. Jen comes out of the Cimmerian (after battling Hope) and joins Billy and Tamara in the face off against Edge. They have a fierce battle, but Hope puts an end to it all. Hope yells to Edge about the uselessness of fighting with them, and redirects his focus to taking the newly captured Cimmerian to Ravinan (Specifically phrased as "We have more important things to do.") Edge and Hope leave for Ravinan to find another Galaxy Kite and to reconnect with the rest of Litilnumia. Once Edge and Hope reach Ravinan, they meet with the other Litilnumia members to usurp power from the Ravinan’s King. 3 months pass by with Litilnumia working from the shadows, and the King of Lestormine announces that he will be holding a public speech in Stobon for something special. All of Litilnumia attends the speech, and they coordinate an attack to assassinate Queen Taiza while framing someone else at the same time. The plan is completely successful, and afterwards the Litilnumia crew leaves Stobon. During their return to Ravinan, they hear of a potential obstacle in their grand scheme that could be completely avoided if they hold onto one of the Stralades. Edge and the rest of Litilnumia set out to conquer Titania Stralade, and gain rule over Treblem, but on their way to find Titania, they find the Insignificants (which currently have Tamara, and Trent Stralade in their group). The two groups clash, and Hope kidnaps Tamara. Litilnumia flees the scene, and they keep Tamara locked in the bottom of Ravinan's Castle. Litilnumia returns to meet in the Ravinan castle throne room, but they are quickly ambushed by Alex and Billy inside of the throne room. All of Litilnumia except for Edge and Innocent brutally beat Alex and Billy. The beating stops due to Denzel, Prince, and Titania arriving at the scene. Edge commanded everyone to flee the castle, so he could fight with Prince and Titania. (The outcome to this battle is unknown, but everyone survived, so a fourth party must’ve caused them to discontinue their battle.) A few days pass, and Litilnumia is just about ready to start the revival process for their grand scheme of resurrecting Zadroga. Edge and the others enter a baskor inside of the Ravinan castle throne room that takes them to Belial's Hovel. Each member of Litilnumia spreads across Belial's Hovel to harness the equal power of the Galaxy Kites. Edge travels the deepest into Belial’s Hovel, and waits by Zadroga’s coffin for his resurrection. Edge feels at peace, but his peace is eventually ruined when Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle enter Belial’s Happy Place as well. Edge faces his enemies with confidence as he becomes aware that Zadroga’s resurrection is already complete. However, Edge also notices that some of his “friends” have died, along with his sister. As Edge prepared to battle, Billy and Denzel arrived on the scene to join the other Insignificants. As this is what Billy truly believed to be his last encounter with Edge, he gathered his thoughts about the events in Lestormine, and realized that the experience there was too ludicrous to be an act of chance. Edge tells Billy that he was in Lestormine to meet with Dig Furn at the Pub to close on a deal. Dig Furn was planning to eliminate the Sabes family, so he could become the new king of the underworld. To make sure that there weren't any loose ends, he needed someone to get rid of their only son, Billy. Edge caught wind of Dig Furn's plan, and proposed to get rid of Billy in exchange for Dig Furn's Galaxy Kite. The only issue was that they didn't know how to find Billy (although Stobon was often suspected), and they had no knowledge of his appearance. Billy happening to enter the Pub when he did was merely a coincidence. After Edge talked with Billy and Denzel in the Pub, he slowly figured out who Billy was. Afterwards, Edge told Innocent to tell Hope (who previously murdered Sir Adon) to hide Adon's body at the bottom of the Lestormine Inn. Edge’s story is cut short by Phalle, and the battle begins. They fight Edge until he is seemingly defeated. Afterwards, Zach enters the Hovel. As Zach enters the Hovel, Edge becomes ecstatic. Zach lifts his arms over his head, and in a horrid burst of energy his skin explodes off of his body, and he takes the form of an entirely different man. It is then revealed that as long as Sheldon has been roaming Earth Alpha, Zadroga has also been roaming Earth Alpha under the guise of Zach. All hope is lost as the remaining Insignificants realize that Litilnumia has successfully completed the resurrection. Edge stares in awe as the God he’s worked so hard to revive kills him, and ascends into a twisted darkness. Gameplay In combat, Edge has above average capabilities that excel in Gamic Attacks. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Edge's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Edge's theme song is respectively titled Edge's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. The song can be heard during Edge's Max Universe special move, during Edge's introduction in chapter 3, and during the boss battle against Edge in chapter 3. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com